Double Barrel Shotgun
|manufacturer = |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $1,000 (GTA Chinatown Wars) $15,450 (GTA Online) |unlock = Fully Cocked License purchase (GTA Chinatown Wars) |related = Sawed-Off Shotgun (GTA SA & TLAD) |origin = U.S.A (GTA Online) |caliber = 12 gauge (Rounds) |firemode = Break Action (Chinatown Wars) Double Barrel Fire (Online) |reticle = Shotgun |anim = Firearm Large |driveby = |flags = |filename = |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Double Barrel Shotgun is a shotgun first introduced in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and then later added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Double Barreled Shotgun is an "over and under" shotgun, as seen in the HUD icon. This shotgun does not seem to be based on any real life shotgun, so it is assumed that it is a customized/modified shotgun. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Double Barrel Shotgun returns in Grand Theft Auto Online, this time based on a Zabala short-barreled side-by-side shotgun. The weapon shares many similarities with the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition of the Sawed-Off Shotgun, only being slightly larger and with a darker brown wood coloring. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Double Barrel Shotgun fires two powerful rounds, which can take out a target from close range with extreme ease. Being a double barrel, the accuracy is somewhat better than the rest of the Shotguns. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Double Barrel Shotgun discharges both barrels when fired, the second firing slightly after the first, with a large spread. Since the shotgun only holds two rounds, it must be reloaded after each "burst". It has a very short range, but high damage per pellet that can kill most NPC enemies in a single burst at close range. Its reload is quick, but the constant necessity to reload and the very short range make this something of a niche weapon. Like with the Sawn-off Shotgun and the Sweeper Shotgun, it can be fired from a motorcycle. The Double Barrel Shotgun employs 12 gauge shells, as seen in the back section of these. GTA Online Overview |file_fire_rate = |file_range = |file_ammo = 2 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 600 RPM |observed_ammo = 2 independent shells |observed_reload_mechanism = Break-Action |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = DoubleBarrelShotgun-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery HUD icon DoubleBarreledShotgun-GTACW-Android.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. DoubleBarrelShotgun-HUD-GTAO.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online''. First-Person View DoubleBarreledShotgun-GTAO-FPVHolding.png|Holding DoubleBarreledShotgun-GTAO-FPVAiming.png|Aiming DoubleBarreledShotgun-GTAO-FPVIronSights.png|Down the sights DoubleBarreledShotgun-GTAO-FPVReloading.png|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * Available after the "Fully Cocked License" is purchased, for $1,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Purchasable from Ammu-Nation, for $15,450 at rank 1. Trivia General *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, a full-sized double barreled shotgun can be seen among weapons on the shelves inside Ammu-Nation, however, it is unusable. See Also *Sawn-off Shotgun Navigation }} es:Escopeta de dos cañones Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Shotguns